What The Hell! Demon Struck
by Shiny Toy Boats
Summary: Sakura is to marry the Demon Lords son. But, what happens when he has three sons, and she slowly finds herself falling for every one of them? Not only that, but why did her father go missing on her 18th birthday? What the hell. What the hell indeed.


_**Here is just a little story idea I came up with. Completely my idea. If It is related to any other story or whatever the heck, just know that it is coincidence and nothing more. With that said- let the story begin!**_

_Prolouge: _Legend.

_Life has never been the same since that unfaithful night. Actually, there hasn't been life. It all started a long time ago, and it was about something as simple as a misunderstanding between the Angels and their Adherents. The Adherents were beginning to rebel, they were sick of working so hard, and so long, just for the Angels to get the credit and receive their wings while the Adherents were left with nothing but the next Angel to serve and protect. As the Adherent Generation began to grow, so did the resistance. They began to refuse to work, and to help. Eventually the Golden Committee, the Angels who have had their wings for the longest, decided to have a chat with the head Adherent, Sentou-ki. _

"_My people are sick of this nonsense." He spoke boldly to the Committee, "They work hard, and they protect, while the Angels do nothing but powder their noses and look pretty! And yet you let them have their wings? This isn't fair!"_

"_What are you getting at?" One of the GC monotone voice boomed throughout the whole building like lightning._

"_That Adherents be called Angels, and no longer follow under them. Our world is supposed to be good, pure, and filled with honorable justice. Where is the honor in unfair judgment and first degree slavery? We bow down to you no more!"_

"_You fool. You dare speak out of character to us you insufferable Adherent? Learn your place and get back to work!" The same speaker bellowed, and the rest of the Committee chuckled and nodded their heads. _

"_If you do not listen to us, then we will have to resort to other ways to gain our freedom, and I guarantee you will not enjoy them and get away unscathed by this…" Sentou-ki growled._

"_You dare threaten us? We are the Golden's! You cannot hurt us much less lay a finger on us. Get out of our sights before we banish you and your family to Earth!" _

_Sentou-ki did nothing. He stood there, with his head downwards. To the Golden's he looked as if he were mourning, that is, until they heard a cackle, sinister laughter bounce through the walls and sting their ears. _

"_**You are the real fools."**__ Sentou-ki said, but his voice was much different. It was deeper, and darker. "__**You see, us Adherents are so sick of this… This tourture… That we decided to take drastic measures in order to secure our freedom weather you agreed to our proposal or not."**__ The Adherent rolled his head so the Golden's could look into what used to be gentle blue eyes. Now, there was nothing but darkness. A Poison colored purple filled his eyes as fast as a plague, and just as quickly the puffy white flooring underneath his feet took a onyx black color, as a dark flame erupted from the soles of his feet and lashed around the room violently, destroying everything in its reach._

"_YOU! You Made a Deal with the Demon Lord haven't you? What have you done?"_

"_**What have I done? I will tell you what I have done! It is true, I made a deal with the demon lord- for it is better than working under your law! I have promised the Demon Lord my beautiful baby daughters hand when she reaches the age of adulthood in exchange for our freedom! You will no longer refer to us as Adherents, Golden Committee. Heh, you will now refer to us as Demons!" **__as he screamed the last part, Black, bat like wings sprouted from his back and he quickly flew away in a fit of sinister laughter much like before. _

"_What have we done?"_

"No, No! Daddy, don't stop there! My favorite part is coming up!" a young pink haired girl no older than eight bounced around in her large purple satin bed.

"Not now, Sakura." Her father whispered into her ear before he gave her a chase kiss on the forehead. He tucked her in gently, then repositioned himself in the chair next to her bed. "Perhaps tomorrow night.

"Daddy, is that story really true? Am I to marry the Demon Lord one day?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

He chuckled to himself softly before replying, "Well, the Demon Lord thought this trough and decided it would be best if you married one of his sons, for one of them will be taking his place by the time you are of age to marry."

"Huh? But I thought the Demon Lord never ages! Momma said he is immortal in his nineteen year old body!"

"This is true. But he has been ruling since the beginning of time. It is time for some… fresh meat!" He bellowed as he tickled his daughter, causing her to squeal and giggle.

"Do not talk about my Prince that way father! Or I may have to chop off your head!"

"I'd like to see you try."

They both smiled at each other, taking great comfort in their silence before he broke it by standing up and brushing off his Yukata. "It is time for you to go to bed. Princesses need their beauty sleep."

"Ah! Two more questions then I promise I will go to bed!"

"One."

"Two!"

"One!"

"Ugh, fine one!"

"You've got two minutes." Sentou-ki said before crossing his arms over his chest in mock impatience.

"Alright! Daddy… How many sons does the Demon Lord have?" She asked with a serious tone.

Her father smirked, and ruffled the top of her head before turning around and walking towards the large double doors, taking the long candle that lit the room with him.

"Our Demon Lord Fugaku-sama, has three sons. Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke. Good night my princess." He blew out the candle and walked out the door, letting it softly click behind him.

"Good night father…" Sakura whispered before she fell into a dream filled slumber.

to be continued…

**So? Pretty good, eh? Yeah I know you all are wondering why Madara is Fugaku's son and all, but shut the hell up! This is my story! This was short only because this is the prologue. The first chapter is already in the works. So yes. REVIEW. REVIEW. NAO. Oh oh. The next chapter will be a time skip. Sakura will be 18 :] **

**{Shiny Toy Boats}**


End file.
